Loving In The Libary
by E M I L E-R O S L Y N
Summary: Its A little fic that I hope will fit Around the Yule Ball sence in the fourth book! D/Hr.Its more a T only rated M for safety. My First fic so please review. If anyone would like to beta this fic let me know!I suck at Summaries. & Titles!


The streamed down her face, she sobbed uncontrollable

How Tears Can Turn To

The tears streamed down her face, she sobbed uncontrollable. She gathered up her many skirts and petticoats, ripped off her dainty sandal shoes and ran to find solace in the library, her one sanctuary. She grabbed many random books off different selves, on a furious rampage heading to the back of the darkened library she slowly and gently placed the books down as though remembering where she was. She then placed herself down on the table beside them and let her memory drift back to earlier on in the evening….

_The great hall was emptying a few stragglers remained. The dance held only one couple Ginny and Neville Victor Krum and Hermione Granger Took to the floor._

_Hermione spun around and found herself flying towards Draco Malfoy, he reached out his arms and caught her, gracefully swirling her around the floor once before graciously returning her to Krum. _

"'_ermione, your beauty is absolute and pure, come, walk with me outside," Krum breathed into her ear huskily._

_Hermione let out a whimper that she quickly masked with a sigh, her legs were jelliod, she nodded _

"_I'll just tell someone where I'm going…" she trailed off and made her way unsteadily towards Harry and Ron who were both sat with stoney looks on their faces, Hermione cleared her throat _

"_Um, me and victor are going for a walk, I shan't be long but don't wait up any case!" She Smiled, a dizzy hazy smile, waiting for a reply of some sort._

'"_Don't wait up!" That's rich, what are you going do after your Walk?' Ron said hotly and rather loudly use inverted comas for walk._

_Hermione had been struck speechless before she could do or say any thing he continued "Saw you getting pretty close to Ferret Face up on the dance floor, is Krum just going to warm you up for Malfoy?" He spat viscously._

_Hermione could feel tears forming in her eyes saw caught a glimpse of Harry's disgusted face red with outrage! _

"_Ron..." He said warningly but it was past warnings for Hermione, she reached up her small hand and slapped Ron hard across the face. His already red face turned an ugly shade of purple, his face contorting with rage._

"_You Whore." The two uttered words struck a hard blow to Hermione. She turned on her heel and stormed into the entrance hall you've ruined everything she screamed at Harry and Ron "GET TO BED!"…_

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the slam of the door echo. Then, once again, it was quiet.

Hermione's ears pricked up again as she heard footsteps approaching. Apparently, whoever had opened the door was still in the library. Hermione was grateful that it was the footsteps of a single person, because she didn't think she could deal with any more happy couples tonight.

Well, it wasn't a happy couple. It was worse: Malfoy.

Hermione couldn't believe it. "What are you doing here?" she asked accusingly.

Coolly, he drawled, "I left my Charms essay here days ago." Malfoy walked to the seat next to her and extracted a roll of paper that had been on it. "In fact, I'm surprised Pince hadn't tossed it, considering her obsession with this place."

Hermione nodded and looked down at the tissue in her hand--an emergency tissue she had slipped in her bra for smeared make-up or spilled food... she hadn't expected to be using it in this capacity.

"So then what are you doing here?"

Hermione looked up to see that Malfoy was still standing in front of her and eyebrows rose curiously.

She sniffed, trying and failing to keep him from seeing she'd been crying. "Can't somebody just want to be alone? Every other empty classroom and dark corner is filled with people snogging."

He chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure this is the first place you went. Pince isn't the only one with an unnatural love of musty books. Sooner or later, you may end up just like her."

Hermione heaved a sigh. Why wouldn't he just leave?

Finally Hermione decide she didn't care if he saw her cry, she could take it anymore. She drew her legs up close to her and rested her heads against her knees, shoulders shaking violently she then felt a muscular arm around her shoulders she gasped then hiccupped several times. She was so surprised to look up and see Draco Malfoy laugh, not a snigger or a smirk, a real laugh that light up his face making him look almost _human… _

Hermione nearly fell off the table Draco Malfoy Slytherin Sex God; **her **_enemy_ for Merlin's sake kissed her. With Passion, fury, need….love. Fireworks went off inside her head exploding rapidly! she raise her arms wrapping tightly around the neck, he nibbled her bottom lip, she moaned into his pale, soft lips she felt his tongue as it grazed over her lower lip seeking the deepest crevices of her mouth. The kiss was nothing like the chaste ones she shared with Krum over the past few weeks. She barely registered the fact that she was laid on the table Draco over her, his fingers running through her hair, her found the main clip holding it all in place he released it and broke the kiss, smiling at her.

"That's how your meant to look," he said motioning toward her will hair and rosy cheeks, "Natural, perfect." He kissed her forehead, nose, cheeks, lips, chin, each collarbone, neck, before stopping and looking her in the eye, she gave a whimper and a slight nod, he began to suckle her sensitive spot on her neck, breathing in her scent, before slowly working the sleeves of her dress, and straps of her bra, he kissed each perfect mound of creamy white flesh before flicking her left nipple with his tongue, "..Draco…" in was barely audible but Draco heard the was about to begin with renewed vigour when the sudden tip taping of heels on the stone floor caught his attention,

"Hermione! Someone's in here!" she sat up and flew off the table trying to cover herself feebly Draco threw himself toward her in an attempt to cover her body as the footsteps drew near, he hugged Hermione to his chest and whispered sweet nothings in her eyes in an attempt to calm her slightly, the footsteps were a mere isle away, rounding the corner…

"Mr Malfoy may I ask you what you are doing..." Professor Magonnal's stern voice trailed off as she noticed Hermione,

"Miss Granger!?" She exclaimed questionably "May I ask what you two are doing out of bounds out of hours?"

Draco felt Hermione tense against him he cleared his throat "I'm terribly sorry professor. Won't happen again"

"Very well, come along Mr Malfoy, we'll leave miss granger to … collect herself." Draco offered her a weak smile before following Magonnal.

Hermione curled up in the foetal position and sobbed what had she done?

She knew things would never change between them and she knew they would infact get worse, she knew one day they would be betrayed be by him, but she knew she had her memory.

Fin

A/N: So there you go my first EVER fanfc… I wasn't sure what rating to give so I simply went higher for safety! Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
